The rain kiss
by Maelola498
Summary: A continuation of the rain kiss scene from the vampire diaries 6x07 Damon and elena take things back home


**A/N this is based on the rain kiss scene from vampire diaries 6x07 except I thought it should be taken further. Basically just smut after the first bit which is the scene from the series. If you recognise it, it's not mine! Rated MA.**

Damon took elena's hand and shot her a grin.

"this way" he smiled as he led her to a small jetty overlooking a lake. Trees surrounded them but their view of the sky was unencumbered and clear.

"we should get a good view of the comet shower from here" he said his arm circling her waist. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she moved her heart shaped face up towards the stars. She sighed with contentment, warm and safe in the arms of the man she loved.

Just then comets began to fly across the expansive sky above them. Damon wasn't watching, his eyes firmly fixed on elena's face, marvelling at every inch of her creamy skin and drinking in her look of wonder. No comet shower could ever be as beautiful as her. Nothing even came close.

Elena smiled a huge grin at Damon when she caught him staring. He smiled back just as a raindrop fell on his cheek. It didn't dampen their expressions even as the heavens opened releasing a huge downpour on their head. They both laughed.

"come on time to abandon ship" Damon said still smiling, unable to keep his sheer happiness from his face.

"nononono wait" elena was smiling too she had never been so happy "just give it a second it'll clear up" she looked up to sky, not caring how soaked she was just enjoying the moment, here with Damon. She had never experienced love like this before.

Damon bit his lip, rain dripping from his chin but he couldn't have cared less at that moment in time. He bent his head slightly and brought his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Elena reciprocated revelling in the moment as much as he was.

Elena pulled back slowly allowing their eyes to meet.

"promise me this is forever" she pleaded with him. Hoping so badly he felt the same as she did. Praying his answer would be yes.

"I promise" he said, his eyes dancing with the light of the stars and the comets overhead, rain still pouring down their faces, largely unnoticed. Both of their hearts bursting with the love they felt for one another.

Damon couldn't help it he leant down to kiss her again feeling her tongue in his mouth and her soft lips against his. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they both wanted this moment to last forever. Damon made a mental note of everything that had happened that night knowing he would replay it in his head a million times over their eternal lives. He hoped there would be countless more moments like this for him to remember as well.

They pulled apart and elena pulled at her dress. It was drenched and stuck to every curve showcasing her body. Damon felt he might die if he didn't take her there and then but he resisted and removed his jacket, draping it around her petite shoulders. This was the moment he knew for sure. She was his epic love. He would die for her if he had to. He took her hand in his once more and led her back through the trees to the car.

He opened the door as elena climbed in, every inch the perfect gentleman. His thoughts were far from gentlemanly though as he caught sight of her perfect ass enhanced by her dripping wet dress. He bit his lip to hide the groan that escaped his throat.

He vamp sped to the other side of the car and got in escaping the relentless rainfall. Elena was still smiling over at him and she held his hand as he moved the gearstick into place and began the short drive home. Her fingers entwined in his made him yearn for more and he tried not to let his thoughts distract him from the road too much.

The trip seemed shorter than ever knowing he had to drop elena off, wishing he didn't have to. As he pulled into her street he whispered "do you have to go home?" she glanced at his face and slowly shook her head. That was all he needed and he spun the car round heading back to the salvatore mansion.

As soon as the engine stopped by the front door they sped out of the car and slammed through the front door kissing furiously and knowing that each of them was hungry for the other. Damon briefly stopped to listen and make sure noone else was home but the house was quiet.

Damon was so horny couldn't bare the thought of having to wait until they got upstairs. He ripped her dress of right there in the hallway. Elena moaned with joy and anticipation. She coaxed his shirt off while he tore off his jeans. They both stood there panting then elena laughed and pushed him back into the living room. She jumped into his waiting arms and let her legs wrap around his torso. She kissed him passionately and felt his fangs come down at the same moment hers did.

Damon couldn't contain himself knowing that all that seperated them were his boxers and her tiny cotton pants. He could feel her wetness beneath them and his cock pulsed and twitched desperate to be inside. The tender moment from earlier was totally contrasted to this one. This was pure passion and fire. And sexy as hell.

He kissed down her neck and squeezed her ass with his hands being rougher than usual. He had wanted to do that since she got in the car with him earlier. Elena moved her head back in pleasure. The sight of her neck elongated and perfect made Damon thirst for her blood and he tentatively placed his fangs where he knew the blood would spurt out the moment he put any pressure on. Elenas breathing quickened.

"yes" she breathed, sounding like she could hardly get her words out.

That was all the encouragement Damon needed and he sank his fangs into her flesh. He knew how incredible it would feel for her, pain and pleasure combined into pure ecstasy. He let her blood trickle down his throat tasting her and enjoying every second, thoroughly quenching his thirst. He brought his mouth up dripping blood everywhere and lapping at the remaining liquid oozing from her rapidly healing wound.

He dropped elena onto the nearest couch and she took his wrist between her teeth. He gasped as she tore his skin the feeling making him grow harder than he had ever been before. His cock started throbbing as he ground against Elenas warm wet crotch. She let his wrist go, blood smeared over her cheeks. The sight made him want her even more. He peeled off her knickers groaning and licking his lips when he saw her glistening pussy.

He began to gently massage her clit taking great pleasure in seeing her writhe and moan under his fingers. He started licking and sucking at her clit wanting her to get right to the edge, teasing her with his teeth grazing her skin.

Elena felt wild, she needed him. She urgently pulled his dick out of his boxers sucking him hard and fast feeling his body tremble with excitement. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to come like this and she wanted it too. She hungered for the taste of him but knew there was something else she wanted more. As she guided him inside her his eyes started to roll. She could tell this was just as good for him as it was for her.

Damon sat them both up keeping his cock inside elena. They rocked together elena cradling him inside her. He could feel every pulse of her heart through his dick and every stroke brought him closer and closer.

"fuck elena I'm so close" he murmured into her neck. She whimpered in response. He could tell she was there with him. He picked up the pace using elenas hips to bounce her up and down at a maddening rate. They both yelled out as they came together their juices erupting and combining.

"oh my god Damon Damon!" elena screamed. Damon slowed the pace down a little, gradually coming to a stop. Both of them were completely spent and collapsed in a heap on the couch, bodies entangled.

"that was incredible" Damon breathed planting a kiss on Elenas mouth then on each of her breasts. He couldn't remember ever having experienced sex like that and replaying it made his cock come twitching back to life. He knew he wasnt ready for round 2 just yet though, that would have to wait a while.

"honestly amazing" elena agreed, revelling in her post orgasm state. Damon was astounding in bed. Every time was better than the last and made her hot with excitement for the next session.

"I think I need a shower" Damon laughed pushing Elenas sweaty hair off her face. "and so do you!" he kissed her nose, letting her know he was kidding. He loved the sight of her like this, post sex flush on her cheeks. It made him want to kiss every square inch of her body.

"hmm maybe" elena bit her lip a naughty twinkle in her eye and she pushed herself off the couch and began walking towards the stairs, glancing back to make sure Damon was watching. Of course he was, lust written all over his face, his dick already on its way back up.

He vamp sped over to her and took her face in his hands.

"do you know what you do to me elena Gilbert"

"yep" elena grinned cheekily and vamp sped to damons room before he had chance to kiss her. He was faster though and appeared in front of her. Elena laughed as Damon captured her mouth with his. He pulled her to his bathroom and picked her up onto his sink counter. He traced her sides and moaned. She was driving him crazy just being there totally naked. Her breasts were full and perky and suddenly he wanted to bite them. Elena saw him looking and guided his face to them allowing him to drink. They both moaned with pleasure.

Damon pulled back becoming drunk on her blood. His eyes were glassy and red. Elena thought he had never looked more sexy to her.

As his face slowly returned to normal he smirked at elena and reached over to turn on the shower. Even the steady flow of water sounded erotic, reminding Damon of how wet elena had been for him earlier. Just thinking about it brought him close to climax.

Elena hopped off the counter and stepped into the stream of steaming hot water. The way her breasts bounced as she hit the floor didn't escape Damon. He was already rock hard again.

He stepped in behind elena and grabbed a nearby sponge and soaped it up. He spread the milky white foam across Elenas back, hearing it fizz as he lightly massaged it in. He worked his way over her back down her arms and across her firm ass. He worked his way down her legs and on the way back up he let his fingers graze past her most sensitive area. Her moan sent a thrill through him as he carried on all the way back to her shoulders, teasing her, making the moment last.

Damon spun elena round to face him, her eyes were closed. He kissed each eyelid and then her lips. Then he returned to his work soaping across her collar bone, noticing the pulse at her neck and pausing to relish the sound and sight. He gently foamed across her breasts where he had drunk from only moments before, biting his lip at the memory. He could feel elena shiver, he realised she was remembering it too and just as fondly as he did. The thought made him smile and gave him renewed vigour in his task.

He drew the sponge over her firm abs and watched the soap collect in her belly button. Then he worked his way down the front her legs until he was kneeling. He looked up at elena, saw her gazing down at him biting her lip so hard he could see blood forming under her teeth. The water dripped into his eyes and he focused his attention on the beautiful sight before him.

He probed his way between her lips, tickling her clit with his tongue. He could taste himself there from their earlier activities. His massive erection began throbbing, wanting a rerun. He carried on, ignoring how badly he wanted to just pound her. Elena was moaning louder than before, her previous orgasm making this one even stronger. Damon marvelled at how women could climax so many times in such a short period of time as he felt her reach her peak once again. Sweet juices ran down his tongue into his throat as she involuntarily grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper into her.

He lifted her leg onto his shoulder and picked up the pace feeling her come again and again, her body writhing in pleasure, her hips bucking into him begging for more. He counted 5 orgasms and pulled away licking his lips and relishing the taste there.

"wow" elena gasped above him. Damon was so hard he felt like he might explode. "your turn" she said with a naughty look on her face and Damon drew a breath, he wouldn't take long at all.

Elena dropped down next to him her legs still shaking from the sheer force of her multiple orgasms. She wrapped her hand round his cock and felt it throbbing beneath her grip. She knew how badly he wanted this. Wanted her. She began slowly pumping him up and down finding a natural rhythm. Damons eyes closed and his mouth dropped open. Elena kissed his chest and ran the nails of her spare hand down his spine. His reaction was so hot elena wanted to hop onto him immediately. But she wanted this to be about him so she resisted.

"mmm faster" Damon groaned. Elena smiled and kept up her pace, teasing him as he had teased her with the spoon. He thrust his hips desperate for her to go quicker. She moved her face down to him and took his full length in her mouth.

"oh god elena" Damon whimpered he was wild with desire. He pressed lightly on her head and she started sliding her mouth up and down faster and faster. Damons breath kept hitching and catching in his throat. He was trying so hard not to come, he wanted it to last longer.

Just then elena stopped and got on all fours in front of him. Just the mere sight of elena in that potion brought Damon to the edge. He pushed himself onto his knees and guided himself inside her. She was slick and warm from their juices and the shower. As soon as he thrust inside her he released. His come exploding from the end of his cock making him spasm with the strength of his orgasm.

"holy shit" he thought the first time had been good.. This was something else entirely. Elena laughed and stood up offering him her hand. He was still panting and gladly took her offer. They showered each other off and Damon washed Elenas hair for her, massaging her scalp and gently rinsing her off.

They got out of the shower warm and damp and completely satisfied. They each wound a towel around themselves and elena caught her wet locks in a bun. They padded into damons room and dried off before falling into bed and into a deep sleep, completely exhausted and happy.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
